


Movie Night

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rondey can't decide on a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "01- SGA, John/Rodney, Movie Night"

"Rodney, love, put the laptop down."

"John, I need to finish this."

"No, we made a deal. We're not on the clock; this is movie night. This is officially cuddle time, not work time."

"But I'm so close to completing the coding that will fix the puddle jumper controls so that they don't seize when they-"

"No, Rodney. This is not work time. You agreed. Now pick a movie."

"But this is-"

"No."

"But I-"

" _No,_ Rodney. Now, _pick_ a movie."

"I- I- don't know. What do you want to watch?"

"The Fast and the Furious."

"Absolutely not. Merlin."

"Hate that lead chick. Lethal Weapon 2."

"Two?"

"Not quite as good as four, but better than three, and someone else has one checked out."

"Whatever. Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

"The book was way better."

"Agreed."

"Speed."

"Not a huge Sandra Bullock fan."

"Really? That surprises me."

"Mmmm. She'd be better as a blonde."

"Of course you'd think that. Okay, your turn."

"2001 Space Odessey."

"Blergh. Hal gives me the creeps, especially compared to Atlantis. Let's go for something fun, like Muppet's Christmas Carol."

"What? Muppets? No way. Back to the Future."

"Not in the mood for time warping right now. Muppet's take Manhattan?"

"No! Fine, Lord of the Rings - but no hair commentary."

"Deal."


End file.
